projectcrusadefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Plasmis29ml8
Welcome Hi, welcome to Project: Crusade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:PClogo.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Link Image How did you get rid of the white background in the image? Zeldasmash 03:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Its him Kooparaider is back and since i currently dont have admin rights, block him please. Zeldasmash 13:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Head Icons Can head icons be available because? I have Head Icons of all the Brawl Veterans, Goku, Ryu, Megaman, Tails and Knuckles. We still have some left. The Tails, Megaman, Goku (i have 2 head icons but one of them looks cool) and Ryu head icons are not transparent. I need your help. The head icons can be used for Classic Mode, Tourney Mode, ect. Zeldasmash 02:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) This kind of head icon. Zeldasmash 19:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You know the matchup charts used in Smashwiki? Well we are going to use those for charts or putting them next to the characters name in the character infobox. Oh and can you make the Goku Head Icon transparent? Thanks. Zeldasmash 01:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Image How do you change image type (JPG, JPEG, PNG, ect)? Zeldasmash 20:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) It was a mistake, i did not mean to do it. I was trying to add the image but something wnet wrong. Im sorry <:( Zeldasmash 12:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Anything new in the forums Hey Plas, im having some trouble logging in (cannot remember password >:( ) so can you tell me everything new that has happened in the forums? Thanks. Zeldasmash 00:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Im having trouble logging in in YahooMail! and in my account in the forums. Can you tell me anything new that has happened? Matchups, tier positions, anything. :( Zeldasmash 13:40, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Wiki chat Can we talk in the wiki chat? Zeldasmash 19:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Lets talk in xat in the proboards. Thanks. Zeldasmash 22:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Growth Hey there, Plasmis29ml8. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team. This wiki has been showing great growth recently, nice work! I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. If you are looking for some friendly help on making a custom skin or wordmark, refreshing your mainpage, or just adding great content, please leave a message for me on my talk page, with "Wiki Assistance" in the subject line. Thanks! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:40, November 13, 2012 (UTC)